Beauty and the Bassist
by SanguineFox
Summary: AU, Yaoi, Kurama is a model, and his manager treats him to an early birthday present of a backstage pass to see his favotire band, Red Carnage. HK
1. One Sided Love

**Beauty and the Bassist**

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will...such a sad, sad thought...

Warnings: Yaoi

Rating: PG13... will probably go up later...

Note: I can't even remember what this story was originally called, but this is another of the rewrites from my AFF site. If you've read that one... I should warn you that I have attempted to put Kurama more into his character, but I made him a model... so... there's only so much that I can actually do, sorry.

**Chapter 1: One-sided Love**

_Badum  
Wake me with blind eyes  
Ba da bada bada  
To a world of lies  
Badum, badum  
This is where it dies  
…  
Cymbals crash_

_(Black out)_

The crowd went wild, the girls and some guys screaming their confessions of endless love for their favorite band member. Too bad for the audience all three were married, engaged, or not interested. Well, that's not true…

"What's wrong, Hiei?" the small girl approached the boy with the same eyes as her.

Hiei sat by the window, starting out the tour bus as they passed yet another corn field. "Nothing," he grunted at his reflection.

"But you're not happy?"

"I'm fine," he turned to face the only person he had ever cared about, the only family he had left.

"That's not the same as 'happy'," she smiled sweetly.

Hiei let out a huff of a laugh.

"That's a little better. Come on, Hiei," she encouraged, "You're the bass guitarist of the most popular rock band in America, Red Carnage. Everyone knows who you are, and would do anything just to meet you. You've done nothing but perform sold out shows for this entire tour…" when Hiei still didn't respond, "You get to ride all over the country with your favorite younger twin sister."

"That was low," he smiled.

"But it worked," Yukina cheered. "What were you thinking about just now? You seemed lost in thought."

"Nothing, really," he sighed looking out the window for a little bit before facing his sister again, she was waiting for a real answer, and refused to give up until she had gotten one. "Fine… I was wondering what I will do when this free ride is all over. You know when they figure out that we're really not as great as they thought we were. And I've wasted all my earnings on booze and weird 'I Love Lucy' paraphernalia."

"Hiei, don't be so pessimistic. This hasn't been a free ride at all. You, Yusuke, and Kazuma have all worked really hard to get where you are today. With all those try outs and practices lasting until three or four in the morning. You've worked really hard to be where you and your friends are today."

"Hn, it's not pessimism, it's being realistic. I'm waiting for the day to find me when I'm sitting on a coach with a wife beater on that barely covers my beer belly, and I'm surrounded by unknown empty bottles and cans of beer, watching the 'I Love Lucy' reruns that were considered old when we were born."

"That's not realistic at all," the girl with long teal colored hair giggled, "you hate beer. If anything you'd have that sake stuff, you like for some odd reason."

"Hn, yeah I guess, but I also hate 'I Love Lucy,' but I don't think that's going to stop me from buying a t-shirt with her face plastered all over it."

Yukina laughed out loud, which was still a soft sounding chuckle, "Don't lie, I've seen you up late watching those old black and white marathons."

Hiei just joined in on the enjoyment of being with his sister.

It was just a few cities over where a tall, gorgeous redhead was nodding his head to the rhythm of the latest CD from the overnight popular Red Carnage. It had been an odd addiction for him since the group first came out. In reality they really were like any other boy band that was out in the market, but the model just couldn't keep himself from completely falling for the repetitive and nonsensical lyrics and rather catchy beats. He was completely enthralled in the book that he was reading while dancing around a little to the music on his headset that he didn't even notice as the shadow of a much larger man crept over his slim frame. He did a final twirl to the beat of the music just before he ran into the broad, muscled chest of the older man with greased down black hair.

"Oh, good afternoon, Sensui," the redhead fell back almost gracefully on to his bed, pulling his headphones off.

"Actually, it's evening, Shuuichi," he nodded toward the window displaying the navy blue sky outside framed by the expensive cream colored curtains of the well maintained hotel room.

"Ah, so it is. Time really does fly," he used a small card as a bookmark before setting it aside.

"I see. I'm here to discus your schedule for tomorrow," he took out a palm pilot and began bringing up files.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kurama found a comfortable position on the bed, "Do I really have to work? It's getting very close to my birthday, and I was hoping that I might be able to get a day or two off."

"You are not going to get your way this time, Shuuichi. Last time I let you have a 'couple of days off' you went missing for almost a week."

"I needed more than just a few days," he reasoned with a small pout, which had been one of the first things to launch his spectacular career.

"Oh, no you don't, little one. That pout does not work on me," Sensui gruffly. "You have work tomorrow whether you like it or not."

"Oh, fine," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest like a disappointed nine year old.

Shaking his head, the manager returned to his list, "You'll have to wake up tomorrow at five, and we'll go for your martial arts/ gymnastics workout. And then at seven, you'll have your usual health conscious breakfast. I don't know how you eat seaweed and tofu, but whatever you want. After that, you have a morning shoot for formalwear for one of those fancy things; prom or something, an early afternoon shoot for bathing suits with that girl, Ruka, who likes you…"

Kurama raised an eyebrow as he tried to recall which one was Ruka. All the girls seemed to look the same after a while. Sure he recognized them all as being very beautiful and attractive, but not one of them had ever held his attention in the way that he was sure that they wanted. He felt a little bad for them since he had absolutely no interest in ever being with them. Very few of them had ever held up a decent conversation with him, although most were rather smart. The girls had different priorities than he did. Most put their careers above everything else, and really he just couldn't believe that one would put so much faith in a career that might drop you the next day because you suddenly look a little bit too old.

All he had really ever wanted in life was to go to a normal school with regular classes and possibly be with a really, really hot boyfriend.

"…and I'll go find a whore to fuck well into the night…" the large man droned on.

"Uh-huh… Wait! What? What happened with Itsuki? I thought that you two were completely in love?"

"I was just checking to see if you were listening. How did you know about Itsuki?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's easy to tell. You stay for his entire shoot, and you usually hate to do that. You refuse to let him do swimsuit and underwear modeling probably due to the fact that you hate the idea of other people leering at his body. Itsuki doesn't seem to mind either."

"Moving on," Sensui cleared his throat.

"If you say so," Kurama gave an arrogant smirk, but immediately went back into his dream world with a really gorgeous boyfriend to wrap his arms around. He didn't snap back until he heard the name of his favorite band mentioned.

"… Red Carnage in concert. You can think of it as an early birthday present. I really don't understand what you see in them, they're just like any other teen pop band."

"Just like any teen pop band? Are you kidding me?" he pulled out a scroll poster of a three man band playing on a large smoky stage with laser lights, "Red Carnage is the greatest band there is. Not only are they all friends from high school, but they were all trained by the same woman in martial arts, all three are black belts. The eldest is Yusuke, really hyper and energetic, he acts more like a kid. He loves video games and ramen. I'm still trying to figure out if he's just bi or really horny. He's a great performer. He likes to get up behind one of the other boys and pretend to hump them. The way he acts it makes it seem like he's married and can only let out his frustrations of being tied down on the stage…"

"Were you planning on majoring in psychology?" Sensui cut in.

"No," Kurama said curtly before going back to describing his favorite band. "The middle one is Kuwabara, he plays the drums. He's the tallest, and not quite the best looking, but he's like a gentle giant. I read somewhere that he opened a home for stray animals, he has over fifty pets, I think. He's engaged to Yukina, who happens to be the youngest member's sister.

"The youngest is Hiei, the bass guitarist, he's the same age as I am, and he's my favorite of all three. He is… he's just hot. Really there's not much else to it. He's really into martial arts with just about any weapon, but he's best with the sword. He likes to keep to himself most the time he's really mysterious, but has an odd weakness for ice cream. He likes action movies and racing cars. He's so cute, I think he's only 4' 10… probably five some thing with that hair of his. He's got the most amazing red eyes, which I thought were contacts for the longest time. The rest of the band along with their manager and producer say that Hiei is a great brother, who is always taking care of his younger sister, Yukina, she's his twin, and they're the most adorable siblings I have ever seen, because their about the same height with the same eye color, but that's about all that they have in common physically," Kurama was staring straight at Hiei in the poster as he rocked out, imagining the boy actually moving, playing his heart out, small droplets of seat flying off his slick body as did a quick turn before singing into the mike. Oh, that deep voice always sent tingly chills down Kurama's spine.

"Would you and the poster like to be left alone?"

"Yes, please." Kurama smiled innocently up at his manager.

"Are you even going to say thank you?"

"For what?"

"Your backstage pass for Red Carnage."

"What?" Kurama jumped up from his bed, very excited.

"I should have known you weren't listening," Sensui sighed, "It's your early birthday present. You get the night off for the concert."

Jumping into the taller man's arms, Kurama hugged the man about the neck as tightly as possible, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah, go be happy with your lover boy," the large muscular man managed to push the over excited redhead off of him, and headed for the door, "Now get some sleep, you have a lot of work tomorrow," and walked out the door.

"Tell Itsuki I said good night."

The manager froze for a brief second, "… Good night."

Kurama laughed softly before he picked up the book he had been reading and opened to the card with a picture of the bass player smirking on it.

**TBC**

Please let me know what you think, even if you have read it before.


	2. The Meeting

**Beauty and the Bassist**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: PG13-R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Yu Yu Hakusho

Warning: Very strong Yaoi, oh, right, and horrible lyrics... sorry about those...

Author's Note: Heh, sorry about the Toguro, mistype, that was who the manager originally was in the first version, I'll go fix that. It will probably happen a bit 'cause I'm just copy and pasting from the first one. Just let me know, and I'll take care of it, trying to keep it to a minimum, once again, very sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

**

* * *

**  
Men eep, men eep, men eep…

The slightly disgruntled redhead rolled over to hit the snooze button on the hotel provided alarm clock when a loud banging against the door forced him out from the warmth of the bed.

"I'm up, I'm up," he grumbled in a croaky morning voice. He stumbled over to the bathroom and turned the shower on to freezing to awake his nerves. "Gah!"

It was just another normal day of exercising and different shoots all over the city. It was a really boring life; wear this, snap, snap, wear that, snap, snap, pose like this and that, with her or her, now get out.

Today was even worse with Ruka clinging to him every few seconds, barely letting him breathe.

"Kurama," another redhead ran up to the beautiful boy, automatically clinging to his arm, "What do you think of this outfit?"

'I don't know, I saw a flash of pink and felt something clinging to my arm,' he rolled his bright green eyes, but kept his comment to himself. "It's very nice."

"You really think so?" she giggled softly.

"Yes… of course."

"I'm so glad! You don't think that it's too revealing or anything do you? I mean the top is a little on the small side."

'If she really thinks rubbing her breasts against me is really going to make me straight… she's denser than she looks,' "Knowing if it fits or not is not part of my job," he shrugged.

"I'm very pleased that you like it," the other redhead clung to him even more.

'I never said that, did I?'

"Alright, everyone, let's make this quick and painless. Ruka, let's get some single shots of you, then Kurama, and then both in front of the moonlight scene with a small amount of fog surrounding them."

It was a really fast shot, although Kurama did hear a few of the make up artists commenting that he might have looked better in the dress rather than the old fashioned tuxedo. He let out an annoyed sigh when Ruka continued to send him little looks of love while trying to finish up her shots. He just pretended to ignore them, and focused fully on his treat for after theses gigs.

'I'm going to meet Red Carnage,' he smiled happily, wondering what he would first say to them… to Hiei… 'oh…' he audibly purred a the thought of the compact body, and the deep voice that rumbled in his chest whenever he heard it. 'You are the hottest man in the world, and I want to fuck you right here and now.' Would that be too up front? Hiei did seem like a very shy person. But it's true, Hiei was so hot.

He was roused from his dream world when he noticed a pair of large bosoms bouncing up and down in front of him.

"Augh!" he cried out before falling backwards in his chair.

"Sorry," Ruka giggled, "did I scare you?"

"Um, that's alright," the male model stood, brushing himself off.

"Are you okay? That was a pretty bad fall," she leaned in close to the tall man, trying to touch as much of herself to him, subtly.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Hey, Kurama," she smiled coyly, and Kurama could tell what she was about to ask him, "I was wondering… maybe if you weren't too busy tonight, you and I could..?"

"Sorry, I have plans that I can't renege," and praised every deity there is when the photographer called him over.

The whole thing was always monotonous, and rather annoying. His smiles became more and more fake, but people still seemed to love him… his looks, and he became more popular. He almost let out a groan in the middle of the shot when the photographer continued to flirt with him as the shooting continued.

"That's great, Kurama, you're looking more and more beautiful. You'll be the greatest model ever."

'Too bad that's not what I want to be.' He goes back to his imagination of being a normal teenager in high school with Hiei as his boyfriend, mmm, very good imagination. He liked the idea of him and his shorter lover skipping class, and making out in the locker room… or walking one another home, saying goodbye with a chaste kiss.

'When did she attach herself to my arm again?' Kurama eyed the girl before a bunch of flashes went off. 'Oh, yeah,' Kurama thought sarcastically, 'got to love the life of a super model.'

The swimsuit ad took longer than Kurama was hoping for especially with the new photographer ogling him the entire time, and trying to convince him to get into some compromising poses. Fortunately Sensui was there to help him.

"Mr. Karasu, I don't believe that it will sell the swimsuit as much as it sells sex if you have him bent over like that," he stated coldly.

"…If you say so, Mr. Sensui," the long haired photographer nodded before going back to taking more pictures that were beneficial to the advertisement.

Kurama twisted about somewhat uncomfortable with those cold eyes staring sharply at him. This man was rather creepy. Attractive, yes, but the man was so pale it was almost inhuman, and his staring was too intense and full of frightening lust. It was as if all he wanted to do was strap him to a bed that had whips and clamps scattered across it… somehow, Kurama had a bad feeling that was how this man's bedroom looked.

The rest of the shoot went almost just as bad, the photographer was almost salivating through the lens of his camera as he took another roll's worth of shots. Kurama had a bad feeling that most of those were for the man's personal enjoyment after hours. Unfortunately the man seemed to refuse to let him leave, and he ended up being late for the concert, missing the opening bands, but they were the reason that he had come anyway. Sensui had gotten him a VIP backstage pass. He felt his stomach tighten at the prospect of meeting with his favorite band with the most sought after male he had ever seen. He was determined to get to know the other boys better… and get into Hiei's pants, if at all possible…

* * *

Kurama looked over himself one more time to make sure that he looked absolutely perfect, smoothing out his favorite dark green tunic. It was sometimes hard for people to believe that he was from Japan, and they found it odd when he wore ethnic clothing. Smoothing out any creases he made his way to the backstage area, checking to see if his hair was still smoothed out every other step.

The crowd was amazingly loud, but it was mostly muffled by the speakers that were blasting the introduction for Red Carnage. The girls screamed loudly for each of the members. His heart beat faster when he heard Hiei's name announced. Here he was. He was finally going to meet his crush for the past year. Swallowing hard, the tall redhead approached the side stage entrance to the band. Twenty feet that was probably all that separated him from the popular group. Breathing was becoming very difficult all of a sudden.

He tried to pay attention to all of the members since they all put in so much work to be on stage, but he just couldn't take his eyes off the short, but very muscular boy with his spiky black hair with the amazing white starburst in his bangs that fell into his eyes. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves torn off so he could admire those well toned arms…

"Hello," a gentle voice called Kurama's attention over the blaring music. Her large, ruby red eyes stared up through teal blue green hair.

"Oh… um, hello. I'm sorry, am I not supposed to be here, or something?"

"No, not at all. I'm really just trying to remember where it is that I have seen you before. You seem to be a bit familiar. I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is…"

"Yukina… Yukina Jaganshi. You're Hiei's twin sister, am I correct?" he smiled softly down at the much shorter girl.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Your eyes. They're the same as Hiei's, and it's a very rare color."

"What?" she called over the music.

Leaning closer to her ear he repeated what he had said.

"Oh, okay."

"I know all about Red Carnage," he boasted happily.

A very loud voice called from behind Kurama, "Really? Then how about this? Do you know who I am?"

The tall redhead looked over the blue haired girl with bright pink eyes, "You're Botan, correct? The producer and you're married to the band's manager, Koenma. It's very nice to meet you, I am Shuichi, but most people know me as Kurama."

"Wow, you know quite a bit more than most people. Kurama, huh? I think that I've heard about you," Botan rubbed her chin as she looked over the boy quickly.

"No offence," Yukina stared, "but this doesn't seem like your kind of music."

"Actually you're right, but I don't know… there's something about this band that I can't help, but love," Kurama watched as the group had switched to one of their slow songs. Yusuke stood at his mike stand, and it almost looked like he was making out with it. Kuwabara sat up straight behind the drums tapping a slow, soft, and steady beat. Then there was Hiei, who looked who looked like he was sleep playing his bass, his eyes closed softly as he swayed to the beat, plucking out low notes. Does he have any idea how hot he looks?

_Close your eyes for me,_

_And I'll let you sleep forever._

_Return to me what is lost, _

_And I'll help you find your way home._

"I have an idea, why don't you join them on stage for their last song?" Botan's perky voice cheered.

"What?" Kurama's heart skipped a beat.

"For the last song, we're letting about a dozen people to go up on stage to dance with the band. You can go if you want. I'm sure that a lot of girls would love to see you up there. Not to mention that this could get us so much publicity…"

"… I'm not sure…" 'Since when the hell am I shy?'

"Oh, go on Kurama," his crush's twin encouraged, "and do me a favor. See if there's anything you can do to get him to loosen up and have fun. I love my brother, but sometimes he's a little too stiff and stubborn."

"Um, okay," escaped his full lips before he could think.

"Excellent," Botan clapped the taller man on the shoulder.

"Just a little hint," Yukina whispered loudly with a slight giggle, "Hiei's ticklish behind his ears."

"Really?" he raised a fine eyebrow, 'Interesting…'

"Yukina, Botan, there you are I've been looking all over for you. What are you to doing over...? You!" a brunette came up to the small group and gasped when she recognized the redhead. Her hand went straight to her chest as if she were having a heart attack.

"Hello."

"You… you're… you're him… he's you," she started to stutter, making the model chuckle. Oddly enough he was use to people acting like this when they first meet, but it was still funny.

"Yes," he smiled teasingly, "I'm a him and I guess I could be considered a 'you'."

The brunette continued to stammer, her mouth motioning some sort of speech that just wasn't getting through her lips.

"I've never seen Keiko act like this," Yukina observed her friend's odd behavior.

Botan studied the stammering girl, "Except when Yusuke asked her to-" she immediately clamped her hands over her blabber mouth, "oops."

"So this is Yusuke's wife, huh? You know I had a feeling that he was already taken. But it was a very good idea to let the girls still think that they have a chance," Kurama commented.

"Thank you," Botan smiled proudly.

"Too bad you can never keep your mouth shut about your own idea," a slim young man with light brown eyes and hair with a lollipop in his mouth walked up behind Botan, "Who is this?"

"This is Kurama," Keiko snapped automatically, amazed that people in the 'biz' had no idea who was currently considered 'Hot.' "He's the most popular new male model ever."

"Sorry, Kurama, I'm-"

"Wait," Yukina smiled up at the taller man, "Kurama probably already knows who you are, don't you, Kurama?"

That made the model blush, "You're Koenma, Red Carnage's manager and Botan's husband."

"Well, I'm glad somebody knows who I am," Koenma puffed out his chest proudly and laughed.

"And for the last song," Yusuke's voice boomed over the loud speakers, "a select few will be allowed to come up here and dance with us. Now who wants to come up here?"

The entire crowd went wild.

"Uh-oh, I don't think I can choose, so how bout if we get our always helpful manager out here to choose for us. Come on everybody, the louder you clap for him the more likely it is that he'll pick you."

The cheering seemed to multiply as Koenma stepped out on to the stage and randomly pulled out twelve people and lead them up on to the stage. Most of them were girls who automatically surrounded Yusuke and Hiei, but the few boys ran to the high platform with the drums where they could be seen the best.

"Get out there," Botan pushed Kurama on to the stage.

Yukina quickly whispered a reminder, "Behind his ears."

"What about behind whose ears?" Keiko questioned.

"You'll see," the young girl giggled.

"Oh, my god," one of the girls on the stage stopped dancing and gawked the second she saw the famous boy, "you're Kurama, aren't you?"

Kurama smiled with a wink, and put a long, slender finger to his lips in askance of her silence.

She nodded, but continued to gawk while the other fans jumped around to the wild beat.

Once Kurama was close to Hiei, the spiky haired bass player looked up from his guitar to meet the most beautiful green eyes. Feeling mischievous, he winked at the beautiful, redheaded girl before facing the audience again.

Kurama's breath caught in his throat and he paused a few feet from his crush, 'Shit, did he really just do that?' Getting his heart to calm down a little, he took the last steps that put him right behind Hiei. Barely a foot away, he could smell Hiei's strong masculine scent, Kurama had to bite back a small growl as he felt his hormones starting to race in his blood.

It only took a few seconds for the girls to recognize him on stage as they began to shout his name and cheer for him, "Oh my god, isn't that Kurama! It is! Kurama, we love you!"

"Kurama!"

"Kurama, I love you!"

Hiei became confused for a moment, continuing to play he stepped away from the mike to shout at Yusuke, "What the hell is a Crew Mama?"

Taking his chance, the redhead stepped closer to the shorter man, "That's Kurama."

Hiei gasped and missed a note, which sent Kuwabara into hysterics as he continued to beat at the drums.

"Woo! Give it up for Hiei, everyone!" Yusuke shouted over the microphone.

"Shut up, you jack ass," Hiei hissed before he whipped his head around to glare at the much taller figure he had been admiring just moments ago.

"Hello," he gave his award winning smile, but Hiei did not deter from his dark stare that promised certain death.

Hiei almost snarled before turning back to the audience and getting back into the speed of the fast beat song, but Kurama stayed behind Hiei, making sure the bass guitarist knew he was there. When the song finished the invited dancers crowded all around each of the guys including Kurama, begging for their autographs before getting off the stage.

The short boy was slightly frightened to see Kurama following him off stage. Even though he thought 'green eyes' was attractive, he was still really pissed that she had screwed up his playing.

"Look, only certain people are allowed backstage. The concert's over, you should go home," Hiei scolded.

Kurama just smirked, sexily, leaning in closer until their noses almost touched. He could see Hiei was trying really hard to stand his ground, and not to swallow hard when he licked his lips, pretending to lean in for a kiss. Holding up his backstage pass for Hiei's viewing pleasure, he watched the shorter boy's expressional eyes change from anger to one of anger and the slightest amount of fear.

"Shit," the short boy muttered before turning on his heels to stalk backstage, where he was greeted by his very excited twin sister.

"That was your best show yet," the teal haired girl threw her arms around her older brother.

"You say that about every show," Hiei snickered.

"Well, your shows just keep getting better and better."

"Except when that stupid redhead made me miss a note," Hiei grunted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hiei," Yukina bowed, "that was my fault, I asked Kurama to help to loosen you up a little, but I guess that it didn't work."

"Don't bow to me," he blushed, making her stand upright, "but why did you want me to loosen up?"

"You always seem so tense when you're up there. I just wanted you to have fun like Yusuke and Kazuma."

"I am having fun. Just because I don't like to jump around or make an idiot out of myself doesn't mean that I'm not having fun. You know me well enough. I don't like to show emotions too much."

"Well you should," Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder, "You have a very nice smile."

"Shut up," Hiei shrugged off the offending hand smoothly, "and _don't_ follow me."

Another loud voice suddenly joined them and a large hand landed on the bass player's shoulder, "Hiei, this is Kurama, he's the most popular up and coming model there is. Keiko's a big fan of you, and you should be on your toes, she may be married, but there's still a chance that she'll try to jump you."

"Hn, since when is Keiko into girls?" Hiei huffed.

"I am not a girl!" Kurama half whined half shouted.

Hiei just huffed with a smirk, "See? I can have fun, too."

"Hey, who's this?" Kuwabara came up to the other boys and his fiancé. "Hey, I saw you on the stage, you're the one Hiei was flirting with."

Both Kurama and Hiei turned bright red.

"Flirting?" Yukina asked innocently.

"Why, Hiei," Yusuke slapped the other boy on the back, "I didn't think you even knew how to flirt."

"Shut up," Hiei growled before walking away from the rest of the group.

"Wait a minute, Hiei," Kurama ran after him.

"I told you not to follow me."

"I'm sorry, but I believe that this badge says that I have free access to everything, and I happen to like you, so I believe I will be following you around a bit more."

"You sound like a stalker."

"I'm not," Kurama pouted.

"Then stop following me."

Doing what he was best known for other than his looks, Kurama thought quickly, "Is it true that you have a black belt in martial arts?"

Carefully studying the other boy, "Yes. Why do you ask?" 'What is this stupid redhead up to? Although, he does have nice hair, long legs, a great ass, and… WOAH, where the hell did that come from!'

"Let's say that we have a bit of fun, eh?"

"What are you getting at?"

"How about a fight? You and me. If I win," he leaned in close to Hiei's ear to whisper, "I get a kiss."

* * *

TBC

Yeah, sorry, these chapters are a bit short, sorry. Please, let me know what you all think, and if it makes any sense. I'm trying to work on the original OOC characteristics I had given Kurama, so he's still a bit wonky, but he should be calmer than my first version.


	3. And the Winner is?

**Beauty and the Bassist**

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: I have no real contol over the charcters in Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, there would be more scenes between Hiei and Kurama... and they'd more than likely be making out... and naked.

Warning: Still only PG-13, but heavier rating for future chapters I think.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I've been trying to rewrite the fight scene, and finally gave, I'm not meant to write action scenes. Oh well...

* * *

**Chapter 3: And the Winner is…?**

"Let's say that we have a bit of fun, eh?"

"What are you getting at?"

"How about a fight? You and me. If I win," he leaned in close to Hiei's ear to whisper, "I get a kiss."

Ruby eyes grew large and he almost fell as he stumbled backwards.

"What do you say?" Kurama smiled coyly, and knew that he was getting through when he saw those wide eyes fall to his lips. No one has ever been able to…

"No."

…deny him. "What?" Kurama's face fell.

"Are you deaf, or just stupid?" Hiei scowled.

Hiding the hurt those words inflicted on him, "Why not?" Not once in his entire life had anyone ever been able to deny him anything.

"You're not worth fighting. Besides there's nothing in it for me."

"What do you want? Money? Fame? You have those in spades. Oh, I know, how about I give you… me."

Hiei grunted, but then gave it thought for a second, "Alright." His response sent Kurama back a few steps.

"Great!" he smiled brilliantly, 'Win-win situation for me.'

"When I win, you will be my personal slave for the next week," Hiei smiled devilishly.

"Slave?" 'Sex slave? Sounds like fun. Wait!' "For a whole week?"

"Yeah," Hiei held out his hand, "That's the only way that I'm willing to fight someone as pathetic as you."

Kurama chewed on his lower lip as he contemplated his decision. He wanted to go with Hiei, that was not in question, but what was he supposed to do about modeling? Sensui would kill him if he missed too many of the sessions…

"Make your decision now," Hiei growled, thrusting his hand out even further toward the other boy.

This was it… Kurama slid his soft fingers into the smaller, callused palm, and shook Hiei's hand as confidently as possible, "Alright, you have a deal."

"Hn, then follow me, pretty boy," Hiei smirked, glaring up at Kurama through his black bangs.

The way Hiei called him 'pretty' was so menacing that he couldn't even pretend to take it as a compliment. "Where are we going?"

"There's an empty lot out back where the band's RV is parked. We should have enough space and privacy to have a small… scuffle out there."

"Excellent, I would like a picture of our kiss by the way," Kurama gave a smug smile at the dark haired boy.

"Hn," Hiei just shook his head as he led the model down a hallway filled with different types of equipment. As they made their way to the outside, Kurama tried to figure out how he had gotten himself into this mess. He had had every intention of meeting with the band, being friendly and then try to jump into Hiei's pants somehow. Now here he was on his way to fight with his long time crush.

It had apparently rained in the time that Kurama had first arrived, and the sun had already set. A cold wind whipped up around the two boys playing with the long red strands before lashing against Hiei's bare shoulders.

"Ready?" Hiei glared.

"Just a moment," Kurama smiled coyly before using one hand to magically pull all of his hair into a smooth ponytail.

Ruby eyes widened at the speed of Kurama's hands, "How did you do that?" Hiei asked, truly puzzled and slightly amazed.

"That's my own little secret," Kurama winked coyly, "I'm ready."

A tense moment passed before the two started to circle about the parking lot, their eyes never leaving one another. They read the other's movements, gauging their abilities. Hiei nearly growled as he found no flaw in Kurama's block when he made the first attack.

"Hn, how long have you been studying?"

"About four years now."

Hiei growled to himself. He had been studying twice as long, and they seemed to be on the same level.

"I haven't been a serious student for a while now, though," he huffed as he blocked another kick, "So you'll have to excuse me if I'm a little rusty."

"Hn," Hiei snarled at the perfect positioning that the redhead took up in a smooth, fluid motion. The lying, stuck up piece of shit thought that he could get Hiei to put his defenses down.

Kurama gasped loudly at Hiei's amazing speed as he had to block another punch, barely catching it in time.

This time Hiei smirked, at least he was a little faster than the blasted redhead. He loved that look of surprise in those large green eyes.

"Come on, Hiei," Kurama returned the smile, "You can do better than this, right?"

"Do not become cocky, or you could lose your footing," the bass player managed to get his foot behind the other's knee and threw off his balance for a few seconds so he could throw a punch into the taller boy's stomach.

"Ugh," Kurama stumbled backwards, but his recovery was swift as he returned the punch, going for Hiei's broad chest followed by a swift kick to his side.

Hiei only staggered back one step before moving into deliver six punches, which Kurama managed to avoid all of. With a low growl, Hiei faked a punch before dropping to kick across his knees, making the model fall.

"Damn it."

"Hn," Hiei smirked at the cocky model with drenched knees and dirty hands. He could swear Kurama's eyes flashed when he looked back up, "What the…?" He wasn't even able to finish his sentence before the redhead seemed to use super speed to grab at his arm and throw him into a large puddle, "Fuck."

Kurama gave a cocky smile, which Hiei wanted to just reach up and rip it off his pretty face. He jumped up with the soaking shirt clinging to him uncomfortably as he moved for another attack but the shirt was straining him too much and he felt as if his blood was about to freeze when the wind whipped about him. Gnashing his teeth together to keep from chattering, Hiei peeled off the wet layer.

"Ah," emerald eyes grew wide as he watched that perfect, compact body come into view. Such perfection…

"Damn pervert."

"Huh?"

"Stop drooling before we continue."

"Oh, heh," he wiped at his mouth, "sorry."

"Hn."

The fight was rather amazing. Their skills seemed to be equally matched, and Hiei always enjoyed a challenge even if he couldn't stand the challenger.

"Well," Kurama smiled brilliantly as Hiei had him pinned for just about the third time, "this has been really fun and all, but I need to be heading back to my hotel soon and I would like my kiss before I go."

Hiei just raised an eyebrow as he looked down on the redhead, "You haven't won, so there is no kiss."

"Hm, we'll be done in just a…"

Hiei cursed loudly again as his hands, slick from the puddles they'd rolled around in, slipped and he ended up straddling the taller youth, his chest pressed against the other's face.

Being able to hear the pounding of his crush's heart against his cheek made Kurama completely freeze up.

"I think I win… you damn pervert," Hiei smirked, his chest rumbling with his chuckles at the fallen model.

"Huh?" Kurama was still pressed against that cool flesh stretched tightly over steel muscles.

The bassist growled in complete annoyance as Pretty Boy seemed to keep rubbing up against him, "Stop that."

"What?" he asked with no idea as to what Hiei was talking about, he squirmed a bit more, finally managing to get free, but the shorter musician now had a hold of his hair. "Ouch!"

"Hn," Hiei smirked as he used the ponytail to pull the redhead to the ground, "Come on, Girly."

"Argh!" That did it, Kurama felt the rage build in him as he turned to the bass player. He couldn't stand it when people referred to him as a female. Smoothly rolling onto his back and springing to his feet, he instantly went into one of his favorite stances.

Hiei just about growled, he knew this move, but he had no idea as to how to defend against it.

"Are you ready?" the redhead asked coldly.

"Hn," was all he said before preparing for the attack the best way he could think of.

"Okay," a cruel smile lit up his face before he ran at Hiei full speed.

"Shit," Hiei growled as he ducked one punch and jumped over a kick only to be caught in the shoulder by a punch, which sent him a few steps back, he barely had time to block the second punch coming at him when he found his balance again.

"Hm, and I expected better of you," Kurama shook his head.

Growling Hiei shot off, getting a good punch into Kurama's stomach, making the redhead fall to his knees.

"Ah…ha, ah…" Kurama took in a heavy breath, but he seemed to be having trouble, Hiei had gotten a precise hit, and knocked the wind out of him.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked coldly, but worried slightly when the redhead didn't respond, "Kurama."

Continuing to cough, he waited until Hiei's hand was on his shoulder, trying to get him to move, which is when he made his move.

"Cheater," Hiei accused as he lay flat on his back as he squirmed underneath the weight of the taller redhead, "You're heavy."

"I am not heavy," he pushed off the shorter man, but was caught off guard as a shirtless musician captured him in a headlock.

"Give."

"No," Kurama tried to stand, but Hiei tightened his grip.

"Give," he repeated more firmly.

"I refuse," he tried to slip from the hold, but Hiei was too strong, "Erg."

"I win," Hiei stated, but not letting Kurama go, he jerked the redhead slightly, "admit defeat."

"N…no," he started to feel light headed and he slumped forward a little.

"Face it, I win."

When the edge of his vision began to blur, Kurama finally caved.

"Good, looks like I have a slave for the next week," Hiei smirked, allowing the redhead to fall to his knees.

Coughing, Kurama tried to get his breathing back to normal. Even after such a rough attack, he just couldn't keep himself from staring at the shirtless man.

"Stop ogling me, you horny idiot," Hiei huffed lightly, and turned to walk back to the arena, "The tour bus is leaving tomorrow at 6:30 AM from the Empire's Inn off of Route 86, room 1306. Be there at 6:00. And don't make me go around hunting down my own slave, or I'll have to chain you up when I get you."

'Mmm, sounds like fun,' Kurama thought as he watched Hiei turn his back on him and stalked back to the large building. Cocking his head to the side, he added, 'Nice ass.'

"Oh, and don't bother with any clothes, I'll take care of that."

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Ms Minamino!

**Beauty and the Bassist**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: T

Warnings: Yaoi, some cursing

Disclaimer: Not mine, I own none of the characters relating to Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Hiei/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko, Koenma/Botan, Sensui/Itsuki

Author's Note: Haha! I live! It's amazing, it's only been about four months... Oh dear... Well, sorry for the wait, but I've been having trouble writing this due to some originals that I've been working on, I hope you enjoy, and promise to get the next chapter up within the next month, at least.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Welcome Ms. Minamino?**

* * *

It was early morning at the hotel the sexy model, Kurama, was staying at, and the beautiful man undercover was sneaking away from the fancy pace of luxury. It was only a few minutes after he stepped out of the large glass doors and started to hail for a cab did he hear and feel the loud vibrations of an angry man shouting out from a very close distance, "Shuichi!!!!" 

"I guess he found my letter," Kurama chuckled, jumping into the cab quickly, and drove off in to the rising sun.

* * *

"You're early," Hiei noted when he opened his room door, allowing the enticing red head into his room, making sure no one had seen the boy come into his room. His room was a large suite, "Your new clothes are over on the table. You can change in the bathroom." 

Kurama just smiled at the shorter boy, somehow Hiei always made him feel like one of those love struck teenage girl that were always following him around. That is at least until he picked up his outfit for the day, and he froze instantly.

"I'm sure they'll fit fine if that's what you're worried about."

"Um, I'm sorry, Hiei, but please tell me that you are no longer under the influence that I am a girl, correct?"

"Yes, you have a penis, I know."

"Then why am I supposed to wear a skirt?" he held up the frilly black skirt with white layers underneath.

"Because, as my servant, you shall be dressed as a slave," Hiei waved at the horrible expression on Kurama's face.

"I think I would prefer something with chains… and whips… and maybe some hot wax… did I already say chains?"

"There will be none of that, you perverted masochist."

"Oh, darn," Kurama pouted sweetly.

"Just go put your outfit on," Hiei commanded before flopping on to the couch and turning on the news.

A few minutes later, Kurama stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but white thigh high stockings connected by garters to silky black underwear, a stuffed lacy black bra, and white lacy collar and gloves. "What do you think?" he asked, his voice seething with lust.

Hiei made the mistake of not taking note of the tone, and turned to take in the sight of the scantily clad model. His eyes grew wide, and his face burned a bright red that rivaled Kurama's hair. "That's just the underwear, you idiot!"

"I know," Kurama giggled at the sight of Hiei suddenly having a 'mysterious' and severe nosebleed, "I was just wondering what you thought about them? Do you think they're a little too tight?"

"They're fine, now put the rest of the clothes on," Hiei turned away, but Kurama had walked up to lean on the back of the couch Hiei was sitting on.

"But don't you think that this bra is a little much?" he leaned in as close as possible, dangling the black lingerie on a long finger before Hiei's eyes.

"It's part of your new persona."

"I happen to like my current persona, if you don't mind."

"I do, and remember that you're my slave. You will do everything that I tell you to, and I expect no argument."

"You expect no argument, and yet here I am defying you."

"Correction. You are trying to defy me."

"I am defying you," Kurama stated sternly, throwing the bra atop Hiei's head, "I will not be seen in such a garment."

"You will wear it, and you will do it proudly."

"Oh, really? And why in the world would I do that?"

"Because you know you can get away with it."

"…" Kurama smiled slightly, "Is that a compliment?"

"If you would like to take being referred to as a girl to be a compliment, then you may go ahead and do so," Hiei shrugged.

"Hm…"

"Don't forget this," the bassist held out the bra.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to walk around like this," Kurama ran his hands down his sides to show off his unnaturally feminine curves.

"Yes, you sex-crazed hermaphrodite!"

"I happen to be male through and through," he huffed before saucily sauntering back into the bathroom, his hips swaying side to side.

Hiei pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Really he just wanted to completely humiliate the damn model, but so far he was the one being shown up.

Hiei smirked at the results of Kurama in a French maid costume, the boy had even gone as far as to put his hair into an elegant braid that reached his lower back. 'Why does he look better in that thing than most girls?'

"Why a French maid?"

"Just because."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Well," Kurama slid onto the couch next to Hiei, "Now that I'm all dressed up… what ever should we do?"

"What's your real name?"

That caught him off guard, "Um, well… nobody knows my real name, and I-"

"What's your real name?" he repeated harshly.

"… Minamino Shuichi…"

"Alright then, while you are with me as my slave, you are to introduce yourself as Minamino, and that's it. That's what I shall call you, and that's what you will respond to."

"Alright," Kurama shrugged, it's not like he really care as long as everyone thought he was a girl.

"You will answer me with 'Yes, Master,' or 'Of course, Sir.'"

"Yes, Master. Of course, Sir," Kurama responded with a smirk.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look, sir?"

"The one that says that you'll jump me if I turn my back on you for too long," Hiei huffed.

"Hmm, I just might do that, sir."

"If you do, I'll break every bone in your hands one by one."

"It might be worth it," Kurama literally purred, "Master."

"Damn stupid model."

"Oh, I need your help. I can't reach the zipper in the back, could you get it for me, please?"

"Aren't you used to putting in all kinds of clothing?"

"I have people to help put my clothes on me. Besides I'm better at taking clothes off."

"Hn, too bad for you."

"It's fine with me, but it's not my fault when the dress refuses to stay on. I could just walk around in the nice, silky underwear all day."

In a split second, Hiei was behind Kurama trying to pull up the zipper, only to get it caught on some of the black fabric, "Shit." Hiei quickly tossed the long red brad, which he held just long enough to notice the smooth silky texture before tossing it over the model's shoulder. Grasping the base of the zipper just over Kurama's ass, Hiei managed to get the dress closed muttering, "Stupid, cheap costume."

Kurama stood, silently blushing when Hiei's fist had pressed hard into just over the rise of his butt.

"Finally," he claimed triumphantly, and backed away to view the fruits of his labor.

Kurama continued to blush as Hiei examined his flawless body.

"Turn around."

"Huh?"

"You're a model, right? Model for me," he demanded and took a seat on the back of the couch.

"Um, right…" Kurama bit his lip, before striking a few poses. He felt a little stupid and oddly uncomfortable modeling for someone without a camera.

Hiei just watched with a bored expression, not giving away the arousal he was starting to feel burn in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly Koenma entered Hiei's room, "Are you ready yet Hiei? We have to be leaving soon. Oops, am I interrupting something?"

"No, not really," Hiei shrugged, "This is my new servant, Minamino. She'll be joining us on the tour."

"I wish you would have told me before that someone else would be joining us…"

"Too late, now… It was kind of a last minute thing."

"Is she some whore you found on the corner, and now you think you're in love with her?"

"Excuse me!" Kurama lost his temper, "I am not a whore, and for your information…"

"Silence, slave," Hiei raised his voice.

"Is this some weird sex game that I don't want to know about?" the manager backed in to the doorway again.

"Yes," Hiei huffed, anything to get the man out of his room, and to stop glaring at Kurama like a disgusting slut.

"Okay, finish up, and be ready to go in less than an hour. We'll get brunch on our way to New York," the brunette said quickly, and rushed out the door, closing it behind him.

"Hiei!"

"Master," the bass player corrected, "Now get all of my stuff together and follow me."

"Yes, milord…"

"Good girl."

Kurama had to keep the low growl from escaping his throat as he watched his long time crush lead him to the pile of luggage.

He gathered the three bags and followed the short bassist to the bus waiting outside.

"Hello," Yukina greeted the petite redhead, "… um…"

"Minamino."

"…" the large red eyes just tilted her head at the much taller 'girl', "of course." She went on to the bus with a smaller bag.

"Put the luggage in here," Hiei instructed the taller teen into the bus compartment.

"Yes, sir."

"Woah!" Yusuke tilted his head to the side as he examined the round posterior that was held up high in the air, the skirt covering next to nothing.

"Yusuke!" Keiko scolded her husband, but after a second glance had her head tilted as well, "Oh!"

"You're both perverts," Hiei scowled standing between them and his slave.

"You really should know that that loses effect when you're not facing us and are blatantly staring at the same thing that we were," Yusuke laughed.

"Shove it, Urameshi," Hiei snarled at the couple.

"Oh! Good morning," the redhead beamed beautifully.

The married couple started coughing horribly, "Kurama?!"

He continued smiling, fingering the tip of his long braid resting over his shoulder, "I'm glad you people can tell that it's me, even in this outfit."

"What did I say about talking?" Hiei snapped the maid silent.

"Sweetie," Yusuke leaned in closer to his wife, "I think I just went gay."

"… For a second, I thought I did, too."

"I know the feeling," Kurama laughed.

"Silence slave."

"Hiei," Yukina scolded.

"It's his own fault. I told him what the consequences would be if he lost."

"Brother," Yukina shook her head before turning back to the boy in the French maid costume. "So you will be with us for the rest of the tour?"

"No, just the next week."

"Hn, you're not a very good stalker. That's all that's left of the tour," Hiei smirked at Kurama.

"I don't keep track of your schedules, just who you are," he smiled.

"So, yes after the tour is over, Kazuma and I are to get married and go on our honeymoon," she smiled proudly, but a slight blush arose on her cheeks.

"That's so sweet. I wish you both the greatest happiness."

"Would you like to come? You could be Hiei's date."

"No."

"I believe it's up to Kurama whether he wants to go or not."

"Yeah, but it's also my say whether or not he's _my_ date to that idiot and your wedding," Hiei snapped.

Kurama felt a slight twist in his stomach. He always thought Hiei was the nicest brother in the world. Now here he was, yelling at his sister.

"Hiei, please, Kazuma and I are in love, I wish you would be happy for us," tears welled up in her large garnet eyes.

"Yukina," Kurama whispered, feeling bad for the poor sister.

"It's okay, Kurama, Hiei's always like this."

Another twist initiated in the pit of his stomach.

"Only when you talk about being with that moron. Please don't cry," he wrapped his arms around the girl tenderly, trying to console her.

Kurama had to hold back a slight giggle. How he wished he had a camera, the twins were so cute. A sudden wind made Kurama shiver.

"Oh, Hiei, will you get Kurama on to the bus, it's freezing out here," Yukina scolded.

"Fine," Hiei caved easily, "Just put the suit case in that compartment over there and we can go in."

"This one?" Kurama opened a door in the side of the bus, but had to bend over a whole lot to get the suit case all the way into the compartment, baring a lot of leg and a bit of ass.

"Oh, my," Yukina gasped, covering her eyes.

Hiei gasped, feeling his face heat up quickly.

"Yay!" Keiko and Yusuke went back to staring once again.

"What's going…? Whoa!" Kuwabara came up behind the siblings, and immediately turned his back on the very much bared ass, "Who is that?"

"My servant, Minamino, she'll be joining us for the rest of the tour," Hiei said almost zombie like.

"Yes, she's very nice," Yukina said before grabbing Hiei's shirt making him turn the other way, "Now stop staring."

"Oh, right," his face felt like it was on fire.

"What's going on?" Kurama walked up behind the band members.

"Nothing," Hiei said instantly.

"Okay then, come on, Minamino," Yusuke threw an arm over Kurama's shoulders, "let's get you out of that dress. I mean this cold. Let's get you out of this cold."

"I go with the first thing he said," Keiko followed closely after.

"Hey! That's my servant!" Hiei followed after the horny couple.

"What's with the girl?" Kuwabara wrapped his arms about his fiancé as they watched the four pile on to the bus.

"That's not a girl," Yukina giggled, "Remember the model who had made big brother blush?"

"I did not blush," Hiei stopped and insisted, but he was ignored.

"What? That was him? Why is he dressed as a girl?"

"Hiei's a pervert," she laughed.

"I am no such thing," but was once again ignored.

"I didn't think a guy could pass for a girl so easily," Kuwabara commented.

"I didn't think my brother would be interested in cross-dressing a boy," the innocent looking girl shrugged.

"Yukina!"

Koenma stuck his head out of the door to yell, "Come on, you three, it's time for us to get going."

"Where's Minamino?" Hiei asked when he got on the bus and noticed Yusuke and Keiko were still giggling to one another about something.

"He said he was tired, so we told him to lay down."

"Where?" he growled.

Keiko giggled, "In your bed."

"Kurama!" Hiei snarled, throwing open the curtains to his bed compartment, and he felt his blood start to boil with yearning. The redhead was sprawled out on top of his bed. His long legs were curled just enough to fit onto the bed comfortably, and his hair was now loose again with soft curls falling around his head like a crimson halo.

"Remember to breathe, Hiei," Yusuke reminded the suddenly frozen bass player.

Large emerald eyes blinked before settling on Hiei, "Sorry, I was a little excited last night and didn't get too much sleep." The long legs curled up under Kurama's ass as he sat up on his knees.

A low growl rumbled in Hiei's chest, "Then go back to sleep, I don't give a crap."

* * *

TBC 

Yeah, sorry, it's a bit of an abrupt end, but it didn't sound right if I continued with what's in the fifth chapter. Please let me know what you all think. Hope to see you in the next month.


End file.
